Bashur works at Freddy's
by Skulldoesminecraft
Summary: Bashur is bankrupt, he can't pay his rent and is going to lose the apartment if he dosen't do anything. He decides to take a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But it may be more dangerous then he thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am making a little Minecraft/ Five nights at Freddy's with Bashurverse, his girlfriend Clara, Skydoesminecraft, Alesa and a few others.**

**Chapter 1- The job in the paper**

Bashur was near Bankruptcy and was checking his bills and the newspaper when he came across a advert in the paper that was saying that he could become a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for 120$ a instantly called the number on the advert and patiently waited for an answer.

The guy on the other side finally answered and said " Hello, my name is Kyle, are you here to apply for the job". Bashur answered saying " Yes, I'd like to apply for the job as night watchm-". He was cut off by Kyle saying " You've got the job, meet me at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza at 10 PM tonight". Bashur smiled and said " Ok, see you there". Kyle ended the call and Bashur went to tell his girlfriend Clara the good news.

He got ready to go as it was 9:30 PM and walked up to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He entered and found Kyle waiting for him. He smiled at Kyle and said " I have something for you to sign, it's just to keep the company happy". Bashur signed it instantly and said " When do I start"?. Kyle smiled and said " Tonight, I hope you enjoy the job". Bashur smiled and said " Oh I will thanks". Kyle walked out and left him to do his job.

Bashur started his shift and heard the phone ring. He answered it and it said

" Uh Hello, Hello, uh I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night". " Uh I actually worked in that office before you uh I'm finishing my last week now as a matter of fact". " I know it can be a bit overwhelming but I'm here to tell you that there's nothing to worry about"." Uh you'll do fine". " So let's just focus on getting you through your first week ok"?.

" Uh first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read out to you, uh it's more of a legal thing you know". " Um, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". " A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life". " Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person". " Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced".

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about". "Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No". "If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too". So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay".

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit". "Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night". "Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long". "Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87". "Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know"?.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person". "They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit". "Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area"." So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death". "Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh".

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up". "But hey, first day should be a breeze". "I'll chat with you tomorrow". "Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary". "Gotta conserve power". "Alright, good night".

Bashur realised that the call had gone on for two hours and quickly checked the cameras. The three animatronics were in their places and he was about to change to The West Hall when camera went static. Bashur waited and the camera went back to normal. Bashur saw the Bunnie was gone and said " WHAT, Where's the Bunnie, Where's the Bunnie". It was 4 AM when he finally found it in the West hall. He waited until it was 5:30 AM and he checked the door light. He found the bunny staring at him and screamed a high pitched scream. It cause the animatronic to wince and move back a little. Bashur closed the door and waited the remaining half an hour. It turned to 6 AM and he walked out.

**That's it for the first chapter of this new story. I hope you enjoyed, if you did tell me so in the reviews. You guys are the best and I will see you in the next chapter **


	2. UPDATES

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am here with an update chapter. I need 2 OC's for the third part of Zalgo's disease. They have to be female. One to be girlfriend of Yami and one to be Girlfriend with Dlive. I will not be posting on Christmas Day and I will be posting The Squid Menace- A Sepuel to Zalgo's disease- Mephistopheles. I haven't been posting lately because I've had a Very Very bad day. I need you're guy's support. Please help me by reviewing good comments on my story, it really brightens my day to see nice comments. I hope you understand and I will see you in the next chapter of Mark's Nights at Freddy.**


	3. Chapter 2- Night 2

**Hello everybody my name is SkulldoesMinecraft and I am FINALLY back with another chapter of Bashur works at Freddy's. I know it's been a long time but I've been focusing more on my ongoing series Zalgo's Disease. **

**Chapter 2- Night 2**

Bashur slept until 6 PM after his first shift as the guard at Freddy's and he was scared to go back. He went to have a shower when suddenly a Golden version of Freddy appeared and said " Time for the main attraction, the story must be told". Brandon looked confused and said " What the balls is that supposed to mean"?. " What story". The Golden Freddy just said " Time for a chain reaction, it never gets old". Brandon blinked and it left. He thought " Wow, that place must've affected me more then I first thought". He had time to kill before his shift so he decided to call some of his friends. He called one of his best friends Adam and said " Hey dude, you would not believe what happened to me last night". Adam replied saying " What, the steak man again"?. Brandon shook his head in annoyance, remembering the incident. " No, I got a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and the animatronics tried to freaking kill me". Adam laughed and said " Ok Brandon". Brandon looked angry and said " I'm being serious dude, why the balls are you not believing me"?. Adam realised he was serious and said " Ok, Brandon, this may be crazy... But the tone in your voice suggests that they're real so I'll believe you". They spent the next 15 minutes talking and Adam said " Ok, I'll ask Jerome and Mitch to accompany you because of their fighting skills". Brandon smiled and said " Thanks Adam, this really means a lot to me". Adam replied " You're welcome buddy, see you soon". " See you Adam". The call ended and Brandon decided to wait around and watch some YouTube.

Time Skip:

Brandon walked to the Pizzaria and met up with Mitch and Jerome on the way. They both had diamond axes in hand or Betty as they liked to call them and entered the Pizzaria with Brandon. He showed them to the office and said " It may get a little cramped in here". Mitch and Jerome said at the same time " We don't mind". They all squeezed into the room and Brandon prepared for the night.

The phone rang and Bradon said " This guy again... As if he didn't freak me out enough as he is... Now he has to do it again".

_" Uhh hello, hello. Uh well if you're hearing this you made it to day two, uh congrats. I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uh it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk, just to make sure everyone's in their proper places, you know..._

_Uh interestingly enough Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes more active in the dark though, so hey, guess that's one more reason not to run out of power right? I-I also wanted to emphasise the importance of using your door lights, there are blind spots on your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors, so if-if you can't find something, or someone on your camera, be sure to check your door lights. You may only have a few seconds to react... Uh not that you would be in any danger, of course, I'm not implying that. Also check on the curtain in pirates cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh talk to you soon"._

The call ended and left Jerome and Mitch in a state of confusion. Jerome asked Brandon " So these things will actually try to kill us"?. Brandon nodded and flicked through the cameras, pausing at cam 1C to make sure the animatronic hidden in there hadn't left the cove. The cove remained the same and he switched to cam 2B but he got a little surprise. He saw a poster with the same Golden version of Freddy that he saw at his house. He put down the cameras to find Jerome and Mitch cowering. Brandon saw the Golden Freddy suit on the floor, opened up the cameras in fear and shouted " WHAT THE FUCK"!. " WHAT THE FUCK, OK". " NOT OK". " NO YOU CANNOT CHANGE RULES". He put the camera down but not before he heard something whisper " It's me" and found that the Golden Freddy had disappeared. Brandon sighed in relieve and said " Jerome, Mitch, that thing is gone, it's alright to look now". They got up and manned the doors.

Brandon checked on the Pirates Cove to find the curtain wide open with no animatronic inside. He put down the tablet and said " Jerome, Mitch, close both doors now". He said it too late as a pirate fox came running and attacked Jerome, who was manning the left door. Luckily Jerome managed to get out his trusty weapon Betty and stopped the pirates hook from hitting him. The pirate animatronic spoke in a voice-box that clearly needed to be changed " Rulebreakers be walking the-walking the p-p-plank". He then proceeded to try and disarm Jerome. Fortunately Mitch came to his aid and drove the fox back. With playing over 600 hunger games he was a master of PvP and won almost every fight. He drove the fox back to it's cove and said " Sorry mister Badass looking pirate animatronic, no killing for you today". He quickly ran back but unfortunately ran into Bonnie on the way. However Mitch was too fast and easily outmanoeuvred the Bunnie and got back into the office safely. Jerome closed the door and said " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?". " THESE THINGS ARE TRYING TO KILL IS". Brandon nodded and said " Didn't Adam tell you this"?. Jerome nodded and replied with " I thought he was kidding". " I'm done, I'm so done". " This is not ok". Mitch tried to calm him down but with little success. Finally Mitch had had enough and said " JEROME ENOUGH". He slapped Jeromes face and snapped him out of it. Brandon checked the time and said " Holy crap it's already 3 AM". They looked at each other happily as they saw they had over 65% power left and Brandon realised they were going to make it. The next encounter they had was with Chica, who was staring at them through the window. They all screamed at how terrifying her face was. Mitch closed the door and said " Oh hell no". " I am not staring at that thing any longer". They heard growling from outside the door and so someone muttering under her breath, saying " I-I-I'm not a thi-thing-thing" and with that she walked away, still muttering under her breath. They were all suprised but glad at the same time.

They continued working together to survive and as it reached 5 AM they started to have complications. As soon as it turned to 5 AM they heard distant singing. It was what they assumed was one of the animatronics and it was very clear as well. It was singing " Time for the main attraction, the story must be told". " Time for a chain reaction, it never gets old". " Some bots get satisfaction, Breaking the mold". " Some bots are just distractions, some bots are just Gold". The voice continued singing just that for 20 minutes and gradually grew louder and louder, causing the two men and the watermelon to panic. Jerome and Mitch closed both doors and waited for 6 AM. Suddenly the doors opened at 5:55 AM and the power went out. They sat in fear as they heard heavy footsteps walking towards them. Suddenly Freddy Fazbear appeared at the door. His head started flashing and he started playing Toreador March. This lasted for four minutes and then everything went pitch black. They cowered in fear as they heard footsteps but it turned to 6 AM before anything else could happen. They all cheered and left the Pizzaria, a little shaken but otherwise fine. Brandon said " Thank you guys so much for all your help". Jerome looked back at the place and said " I am so sueing this piece of shite pizzaria". Mitch shook his head and said " As much as I'd like to join you in sueing this godforsaken Pizzaria, do you honestly think anyone is gonna believe us"?. They waved Brandon goodbye and left. Brandon saw the managed about to unlock the door and angrily stormed towards him. He said " Why the fuck are you forcing me to to this you piece of shit". The manager turned and said " Well simply put, we need one to ensure the animatronics don't escape and start a killing spree, one life for many, that's a far trade don't you think"?. Brandon took this in and said " Ok, but I'm quitting at the end of the week". He then walked away from the Pizzaria and started walking back home.

**That's it for this chapter. I apologise for not uploading this sooner but I had writer's block and a lot of other things on my mind. Anyway if you enjoyed remember to leave a positive review and if you didn't then... Don't read the next chapter I guess. Make sure to check out my other stories if you enjoy fnaf. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3- Night 3

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another chapter of Bashur works at Freddy's. I've just heard about the whole thing with Bashur about his past and i just wanna say that this will NOT in any way affect this story. I still see him as the same hilarious and funny guy I always have and I think his perspective is true. If you've seen the video then you'll know how he explained about the people whom confronted him said the police told them everyhing and honestly, I along with Bashur think that this is complete Bullshit. I mean, how can they get records from the police. They'd either need a lot of money or be family. Also concerning Clara and Brandon's breakup, I don't really care that they have broken up for this story and I will still be pairing them in this story. I also wanted to talk about how most of his friends have left him also, I think that this is sad and the fact that his girlfriend also broke up with him means that he must've been extremely sad throughout the course of this whole thing. But I still don't care, he is still one of my favorite YouTubers and nothing will change that. Anyway, I'm trying to get back to my normal sechdual of at least one chapter of something every two days but that is proving extremely hard to do considering schools stared up again and i've got some assignments due in right off the bat, it's also very hadd to write on a phone. Anyway on with chapter three, Night Three.**

**Chapter 3- Night Three**

Brandon once again woke up at 6 PM and went to have a shower. However this time there was not only one but two animatronics waiting. He knew the first one was Golden Freddy but the other one he didn't recognise. It looked like a old and beaten down version of Bonnie, only gold. They both sang " Some bots get satisfaction, Breaking the mold". " Some bots are just distractions, Some bots are just GOLD". They seemed to scream out the last part before disappearing. Brandon thought in his head " What the hell are these things and why am I hallucinating them". He finished his shower and once again began to watch some YouTube.

After Half an hour of watching YouTube he heard the phone ring. He answered it and said " Hello". The man said " Hey Brandon, it's your boss". " I was wondering if you could come in at 11 PM, uh there's something important I want to talk to you about". " Alright, I can be in at 11". " Thanks so much Brandon, see you at 11". " Yeah, see you then". Brandon hung up the call and got ready, he waited until 10:30 seeing as the Pizzaria was only an half an hour walk away. He arrived at exactly 11 PM and saw his boss waiting for him. He looks scared, wonder what the problem is"? Brandon thought to himself. He walked up to his boss and said " So what is it you wanted to talk to me about"?. He looked towards him and said " I'm afraid I have some bad news". " What news"? Brandon said, curious to find out what it was. He looked scared as he said " The animatronics are getting more and more aggressive during the day, so I can only assume how bad they'll be during the night". So I'm going to give you something that helped one of the older guard, Jeramy Fitzgerald I think his name was but that's beside the points, I'm going to give you a Freddy Fazbear mask, without the animatronic parts in it, so you can put it on and leave it on when the power runs out, it should fool the other animatronics into believing you're an animatronic". Brandon took the mask and said " Thanks sir, I'll make sure to use it when I have too... And to keep it in good condition". He continued and said " Also, I've remembered the name of a guard who survived the first seven nights and stayed on for another five years". " His name is Micheal Schmidt". " I'll guve you a number and you can call him tomorrow and see if he'll come and help you survive". Brandon nodded and Accepted the number and said " Thank you Mr Fazbear, I'll be sure to keep it safe". He nodded and left without saying another word. Brandon entered the Pizzaria and decided to wait for 12 AM. He went up to Freddy and said " Ha, not so tough now you piece of shit". Freddy turned his head towards him and said " I'm-I'm-I'm sorr-sorry for wh-what I d-do toni-toni-tonight". " We-We-We ha-ha-have no con-con-con-control over our bod-bod-bodies at ni-ni-night". He then shut off and said nothing else. Brandon looked shocked and said " Ok, what the balls just happened". He walked to the office wondering what had happened.

As soon as it reached 12 AM the phone started ringing. After a few rings it clicked and said _" Hello Hello. Hey you're doing great. Most people don't last this long. Uh you know they usually move on to other things by know. I'm not implying that they die. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, a way I better not take up too much of your time, things start getting real tonight._

_Uh... Hey listen, I had an idea. If you happen to get caught and want to avoid getti g stuffed into a Freddy suit, try playing dead. Uh there's a chance that maybe they'll think you're just an empty suit. Then again if they think you're an empty suit they might try to stuff a metal Endoskeleton inside you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah never mind scratch that it's just best not to get caught. Um... Ok I'll leave you too it, see you on the flip side"._

Brandon screamed in anger and said " YEAH THANKS FOR THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT, LIKE ANY OF THAT WAS USEFUL TO ME". He calmed down and checked the cameras. What he saw made him angry. He saw Fixy already peeking out of the cove and Chica had already left. Fortunately both Freddy and Bonnie were still on stage. He said to himself " Hmm, that's weird...Why are Bonnie and Freddy still on stage. He checked the cove again to find Foxy was gone. He panicked and shouted " AHH, WHERE'S HE GONE, CLOSE EVERYTHING". He then proceeded to close both doors. He checked the west hall camera only to be surprised with Foxy running down the hall. He heard knocking on the door and screamed " WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT, WHAT IS HE DOING". The knocking stopped and Brandon opened his doors again. He had finally calmed down when he heard some deep and evil sounding laughter. He checked the show stage, gasped and said " Alert Alert Teddy er Freddy's offstage". " Alert Freddy's offstage". " Bullshit Freddy". " Freddy you get your ass back on stage". For some reason however Bonnie remained the last one of the show stage. Brandon continue his routine of checking the Pirates Cove very frequently and mearly skimming through the rest of the cameras. He continued this rhythm and did pretty well. That is until he heard Freddy's laughing again. He frantically checked the cameras and finally found him in the restrooms, lurking in the female bathroom. Brandon laughed and said " Ha so what, now you're either a pervert or a girl... And I like to think it's the second one". He realised that he couldn't find Chica and put the camera down and checked the door lights. He saw her standing there and held the Freddy head in his hands, wondering if he should use it or not. He said " Might as well give it a try". He stood up against the door, figuring that they would realise if I put a Freddy head on in the same place He was. He placed it on my head and hoped for the best. He opened the door and stood outside, staring at Chica through the eyes of the suit. Chica looked confused and said " Fr-Fr-Fr-Freddy, how are you he-he-he-here"?. " I s-s-s-saw you in the rest-rest-restrooms". He said nothing and she shrugged and walked off muttering " S-S-S-Same old Fr-Fr-Fr-Freddy". Brandon stared in amazement for a few seconds before walking back into his office. He thought " Hmm, if I can fool her, maybe I can fool the others". He decided not to tempt fate tonight and went back to his normal routine.

At 3 AM he heard the same laughing but this time heard faint music playing. Brandon looked confused as he checked through the cameras but it was in the kitchen that this music was the loudest. He assumed it was Freddy and no one else.

For the next twenty minutes nothing happened. However when it reached 4:20 AM everything stopped and Brandon shouted " 420 BLAZE IT" and the animatronics sang Smoke Weed Every Day. As soon as it reached 4:21 AM everything went back to normal. Brandon heard Freddy laughing again and said " Oh come on Freddy, just give up already". He found him in the East Hall. Brandon smiled as it reached 5 AM but heard a voice say " Hey-hey-hey kids, you're not f-f-f-following the rules". He then heard someone say " Yarr me mateys". " Rulebreakers be walking the- walking the p-p-p-plank", and to top it all off he heard something say " It's time to Y-Y-Y-Yiff some dicks". Brandon just stared at the cameras in shock as he heard everything. He recovered quickly and said at the top of his lungs " WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, WHAT TO YOU MEAN IT'S TIME TO YIFF SOME DICKS". " WHO'S DICK, MINE"?. " I AM SO CONFUSED AS TO WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW". The same Golden bunny he'd hallucinated earlier appeared out of nowhere and said in an extremely robotic voice " It's time to die". Brandon screamed in fear and decided to close both the doors, despite being at 5 AM with only 19% power left. It had reached 5:55 AM before his power ran out. He put on the Freddy mask and stopped moving altogether, hoping he could survive. After two minutes Freddy appeared at the left door and began blinking rapidly whilst playing the same version of Toreador March. He played that for two minutes and thirty seconds before everything went black. Brandon remained stationary and by luck the bell signalling the end of his shift rang. He sighed in relief as he removed the Freddy mask and walked out. He saw his boss coming up with two people next to him. Brandon stared at him a little confused but he was just happy he was alive. His boss came up to him and said " Brandon, I'd like you to meet two of my ex employees, Micheal Schmidt and Jeramy Fitzgerald". Jeramy nodded and said " Hey". Mike said " Heard you needed some help surviving the night". Brandon nodded and said " I assume you two are the two that survived the whole week"?. Mike nodded but Jeramy said " Actually I only made it through six, the Pizzaria closed before I could do the seventh night". Brandon nodded and saw a car pulling in. He saw his girlfriend climb out and run towards him. Clara ran over to him and hugged him. Brandon smiled and hugged back, saying " I'm fine, I'm fine". She let him go and he turned back to the others. He said " So, are you two willing to help me"?. They both smiled and nodded. Just then Brandon remembered something and said " Hey boss, was there ever a Golden Freddy or a Golden Bonnie here". The boss looked confused and said " I haven't heard those names in a very long time, since before 87". " Their real names are Fredbear and Springtrap". Brandon nodded and said nothing more, walking away with his girlfriend and went back home.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Bashur works at Freddy's. If you did make sure to leave a review. Make sure to check out my other stories if you enjoy Fnaf stuff. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
